dungeons_with_kettlefandomcom-20200214-history
Story/Arcs/Special/2019/Halloween/Descriptions
General environment: * Outdoors: * night time * trees missing half their leaves ** 12'-20' tall ** occasionally, a jack-o'-lantern hangs from a tree In the rift: * muted colors (Simul's Rift) Spectacles Unlit Fireplace *large hall **50' wide, 20' high, 100' long *A very large fireplace **15' wide, 3' deep, 10' tall **jack-o'-lantern face, made of volcanic rock *Black Flame placeholders **(?) on columns **(?) beneath the fireplace, feeding it *each 'Flame unlock reveals a symbol relating to another room that has been affected **Left: room TBD, indicates room TBD **Middle: TBD **Right: TBD Puzzles Mirrored Room * Void Hopscotch * *(?) Black Flame changes: **(?) some paths/interactions **(?) creates a new path, with a new theme *Regions ** Straw, Leaves, & Dust *** dusty, beaten ** Vines & Soil *** eroded, pockmarked ** Volcanic Rock *** broken, jagged ** Hollow Slate *** hollow, smooth, unbending *** windy "Empty" rooms S1: The Forest Path *very long, winding path **~10mins to traverse *Before flame **iron lanterns, every ~15'-25' *After flame **jack-o'-lanterns instead *~~ Sub-sections ~~ **(S4): The Stone Path *** dirt path, with some cobbled stones *** one side: cliff-side *** other side: river **** (after flame: orange river) ** (S5): Valley Cave *** a sparse forest *** open mouth of a cave, in hillside **** (leads into Weeping Halls) ** (S6): The Waterfall *** cliff-side *** waterfall **** (after flame: orange) *** bend around cliff-side & behind waterfall *** waterfall empties into void (mists/scatters ~2ft below ground) The River, but 100' upstream *** thick vines cover the short cliff-side and the ground behind the fall. ** (S7): The Cliff *** cliff overlooking dense forest S2: Leaf Piles *Before flame **several sizeable leaf piles **a few trees scattered in *After flame **one, massive leaf pile ** S3: The Pumpkin Patch *Before flame **empty, plowed soil, ~80'x40' **central stone statue - a scarecrow **scattered tree line, ~30'-60' out *After flame **pumpkins in rows; ~10' apart (8x4; 32 pumpkins) **scarecrow no longer petrified Functional rooms F1: The Fire pit *Before flame **wide, circular clearing, shallow bowl, ~40' across **charred remains of fire pit, ~4' across *After flame **large black bonfire **jack-o'-lanterns in loose, radial lines F2: The River *Before flame **outdoors: dense forest, small clearing **river blocks path ***40' across, 20' deep (steep decline) ***upon tasting: creamy; caramelized orange ***either side: dark and dense with trees ***(after flame): blue stones float across **across: TBD **beneath (dive in): black flame waits at the bottom ***mini puzzle to get: TBD *After flame **river is orange, faintly glows **a small boat, tied to a small dock F3: The Fountain *Before flame **open field, shallow grass, a few sparse trees **gravel path, leads to fountain *After flame **TBD F4: The Weeping Halls *Before flame **~10'x12' **dripping water; a few puddles **iron lanterns, ~40' apart *After flame **dripping orange liquid **hung jack-o'-lanterns instead Celebration: Simul's appearance: * Halls: * Outdoors: * Quarters * Study * Cafeteria * Commons * Open Grounds * Training Grounds * Forum *